Into the Night Sky
by DragonThestralRider
Summary: AU Hiccup left. Five years later: "Hiccup was thrown in the ship's brig and Valka was left staring at the last place she saw her son: in the arms of Drago Bludfist." Now with Drago closing in on Berk and Valka and Astrid as their only warning do they even stand a chance?
1. The Beginning

**Stoick's POV**

Five years. That's how long it's been five long years since Hiccup left. To this day I regret not paying more attention to him. He would be twenty now, almost ready to pick a wife and lead the tribe as chief. Yes, he made mistakes, but he could and would have grown out of that phase. And there's the fact that I have no idea where he went. Did he leave or get kidnapped or is he dead, picked off by some wild dragon that left no clues to his death.

What did I do to deserve this? Did I offend the gods in a past life or something? I don't think I deserved to have my family, the one thing I care about the most even though I may not show it, stolen away from me. But that was all in the past. I need to focus on now with the tribe.

There haven't been and major dragon raids in years. Around the time that… about five years ago they just stopped. Sure we still have some exceptions, but those mostly just steal a sheep or two and they're always alone.

But there are always problems to be dealt with. The Outcasts have been seen offshore lately as if they were preparing an attack. Why now I have no idea. The Hooligan tribe is at a peak of strength without the weekly dragon attack, but it's better to stay on the safe side.

Oh there's Gobber. Probably wanting to tell me to get off my lazy ass and start the day. Which I will happily do. Because this village is mine. And a chief protects its own.

**Third Person POV **

Somewhere off in the forest around midnight, an amber colored dragon with four wings poked its rider.

"Not yet Cloudjumper. We will wait until morning and then ask for help. Can't have them thinking we are attacking," said Valka.

Cloudjumper gave a look that clear said, "Like they could take me."

"Oh I'm sure you could, but we need their help. And we need to warn them. Without their help we may lose our only shot at getting Hiccup back."

The dragon looked sad at that remembering the boy with the funny hair that always smelt like a Night Fury and gave him fish.

"I know you miss him, but you can't be more worried than me. Oh why did he have to go and try to take him on. If he was here, then he could reason with Berk. More than I can."

Cloudjumper looked at her again, hoping to inspire some courage and self-confidence in her.

"Yes, I know I can get Stoick in on our plan once we tell him what happened to Hiccup, hopefully. It's the rest of Berk I'm worried about. They're Vikings, stubborn the lot of them. Even if they get over the fact that they were wrong about dragons, they won't take kindly to me telling them to prepare for war over something that isn't really connected to them."

Cloudjumper gave her a look again, telling her she was over thinking, again.

"Yes, you're right. I just wish Hiccup was with us. Without him, we may not even stand a chance."

They looked down at the village hoping that dawn would come faster.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I am the line-break of DEATH, fear me!~~~~~~~~~~**

**Third Person POV**

The island of Berk was at peace. Well it was peaceful to them. There were no pirates or Outcasts or even any raids from their most fearful enemies, the dragons. This peace could be felt throughout the village. Vikings were actually doing things other than fighting for once. Though that didn't last for a while.

"OW! Okay Astrid you win, you win. Just stop that OWWW! What did I do?" yelled Snotlout in terror while being pinned underneath Astrid.

"That's for hitting on me, again. I don't like repeating myself: the answer is no I will not go out with you," responded Astrid who thought that a punch to the arm was considered communication.

"Yes, but you're my princess," said Snotlout.

"Ugh, I am no one's princess!" yelled Astrid who then kicked Snotlout and left.

Then teens were experiencing a typical day on Berk. Snotlout being a jerk, the twins off doing who knows what (or maybe just hiding in their wet-soggy-place), and Fishlegs charting different facts about dragons. After Hiccup left, Berk was without an heir. So it was generally "accepted" that Snotlout, being the closest relation would become the next chief. Something that only he was excited about.

It was a very clear day, a day that the lookouts could see for miles around. Their job was to spy threats in time to call an alarm. It was generally a boring job. Until one saw a largish speck coming to the island at a break-neck speed. The speck kind of looked like a…

"DRAGON!" yelled the lookouts.

Everyone scrambled to their raid positions expecting the worst. The teens, not really having the need in the past to fight, looked excited. Except for maybe Astrid who looked a little distracted. The Vikings took pride in their ability for preparedness.

"Everyone hold together, we will make sure that our village is protected," stated Stoick.

"What is it? It only looks like a single dragon with an abnormal bump on it," asked Gobber.

"That's no bump, Gobber. It looks like a person," said Stoick, completely confused as to who would turn traitor to their race.

The rider on top of the dragon, which appeared to have four wings, pulled out a large white cloth and placed it on the tip of her staff. The Vikings of Berk were even more confused. The rider of their old enemy asking for a peaceful meeting? Completely unheard of. Well so was riding a dragon in the first place.

"It looks like a trick. The beast will land and then the rider will start destroying the town. We can't take this risk. I mean look at the size of the devil," said Spitelout.

"I agree brother, but even so the village has enough able hands to take out the beast. We will be at the ready," said Stoick, "Let it land, but be on your guard we have no clue of the trickery involved here."

The dragon with the flattened face landed in the middle of the square with Vikings all around it. Its only escape was to take flight into the air straight above it. The rider, a tall and lean figure, got down gracefully as if it were of the same species as its mount. It wore a colorful mask with horns crowning the top and thin eye slits. The rest of the armor and its shield were of similar material. It also carried a long staff with decorations that appeared to be dragons. At its top were small rattles and a long hook, making the tool seem odd. Overall the rider appeared frightful as well as foreign, an unlikable combination to the Vikings.

The rider came to a stop in front of its mount. It seemed to look around for a figure of authority. Finding Stoick it stopped its head.

"I come in peace and mean no harm. I am here to warn you all of a great danger approaching. You all need to prepare," she, now that the gender was known, said in hushed voice.

"Why should we listen to you," asked Spitelout, "What is this supposed danger that threatens us Vikings? Is it dragons because if it is, then you are on the wrong side," he finished with a vengeance, making a jabbing motion at the dragon. The dragon just looked on with appeared boredom.

"This threat is a threat everyone's way of life, both human and dragon," said the rider, "This man has an army of untold power and is looking for total domination. And without support between the species, he has already won. You must listen and end the feud between Viking and dragon."

Everyone then laughed because who could possibly end a three-hundred year war. The entire tribe looked at the rider and figured that she was crazy. Well everyone except a blonde shield-maiden who had a nervous feeling about her.

"Us team up with dragons. That's delusional. Just because you turned traitor to your kind doesn't mean we will. They are and always will be monsters," stated Spitelout with a look of incredibility.

"They aren't monsters. They are living beings with beautiful personalities and potential. Just because _you_ can't see that doesn't mean anyone else can't," responded the rider with force. She turn to here mount looking into its eyes. "Once you form a bond with one of them, they will protect you and vice visa."

They then took a closer look at the owl-faced dragon. It really was a large creature with its smashed-in face, four wings, and amber coloring. Stoick started to think where had he seen that creature before.

"Look lady, it may work for you but not for us. They have caused too much trouble in the past," said Gobber.

"When was the last time you had a dragon raid though. They aren't aggressive creatures generally and don't usually attack without cause. And I'm not asking you to just start liking them, just give a chance so you both survive. This upcoming war."

"Okay you keep mentioning a threat coming for us. How do you know we are in danger. There are plenty of other island around that this "threat" could attack. By that time we can prepare ourselves," said Stoick still contemplating the familiar dragon.

"He comes from the north and as the most northern island, you are in the direct path of his wrath. And you Stoick have met him before. He remembers you. As to how I know, he has just recently attack my home, the dragon sanctuary, and claimed it as his own. He has personally faulted me and I will not stop until he is dead and his forces gone."

Stoick started thinking fast. What enemy of his was either still alive or had enough power to completely destroy a dragon nest. He came up a blank.

"I cannot recall any enemy of mine that is that powerful. And what did he do to you that is so personal. It just can't be your home. You look like someone who could adapt easily," asked Stoick.

The rider turned slightly as if she could stop the memories of that faithful day. "It was horrible, that day. He attack by surprise. If you must know now, he has an army of dragons under his control by being in control of an Alpha dragon, a dragon so large and powerful that most other dragons will follow its will and it could stomp on the Great Hall and wonder what it stepped on. His armies destroyed the sanctuary and killed the good Alpha inside. But as to what's so personal, he took my son."

"There's more of you," yelled out Spitelout though no one listened.

"Yes, but only him," said the rider, "he tried to reason with him. Once that didn't won't they turned to fighting. Without his Night Fury as backup, who had be injured before trying to stop the Alpha from fighting, he stood no chance against him. He took him stating that he will find out all the secrets of dragons from him. He's gone now and I never said good-bye," finished the rider. Most everyone in the crowd bowed their heads a little, but Astrid looked completely terrified.

"So who is this man then?" asked Stoick.

"His name is Drago Bludfist," responded the rider. Stoick stood completely still. He had forgotten the horrible clan meeting that ended in ruin.

"That madman has a dragon army!" he yelled stunning the crowd.

"You can't possibly believe this thing," said Spitelout, "she is obviously just trying to get your attention."

"Well it worked, Drago Bludfist is a madman who kills without reason and even if it is just a rumor of him attacking I'm not taking any chances." He turned and looked at the rider. "We won't stop the feud with the dragons, but we will band together as Vikings to stop the madman."

"Thank you for listening to reason. I know how it feels to lose loved ones, but still just give dragons a chance," said the rider but it was the wrong thing to say. Stoick then turned around looking at the dragon remembering that night.

"It can't be," he said. But the dragon looked exactly the same as it had before. He turned to the rider with anger in his eyes. "That's the dragon that took my wife and probably my son to finish the job. It has taken my family away and now I will get revenge."

It was if the previous conversation didn't happened. All the Vikings took threatening poses and looked at the dragon who was doing the same.

"No stop!" cried the rider. But no one listened. They only had eyes for the monster that had caused their chief so much suffering. But Stoick did look at the rider.

"Were you in on it as well? Did you kill my family? How can I know that anything you said was even true? The only threat I see here is you and that devil. I'll deal with you first if you don't stand aside." But the rider only looked at him as if to say both sorry and that she knew this would happen. She made to grab her staff, but Stoick got there before her, kicking her aside to the ground. He pointed his sword at her neck and said, "But before I kill I will look at the face of the one who took everything from me."

She tried to squirm away from his grip on her helmet but couldn't stop him from revealing her face to the crowd. She closed her eyes as a hush went around.

For the second time Stoick said, "It can't be, it's not possible." But it was and Valka looked at her husband with tears in her eyes begging for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry but what could I do. No one would listen to me. We shouldn't have to kill dragons. When I was taken that night, I didn't try and escape because I knew Cloudjumper wouldn't hurt me. And you Vikings weren't going to change anytime soon. So I left you and Hiccup and made a new life. And then I had to come here and warn you of Drago because he found out my heritage and already had your death planned and I was so worried about coming back here because what was going to be your reaction and you weren't suppose to find out about me. Now say something. Yell at me! Tell me how I shouldn't have stayed away and how I'm a horrible mother and how you won't change your feelings about dragons because they supposedly killed your family " yelled Valka all in one breathe.

Stoick, still somewhat confused at the sight of his wife, looked at her with relief in his eyes. "You're as beautiful as the day I lost you," he whispered. Valka closed her eyes in relief.

The rest of the village couldn't believe their eyes, one of their own could get along with dragons. Some started changing their views right then. But one did make the connection.

"Wait, yer said that your son was taken by Drago as his prisoner to find out all of his secrets right? And that's what made the fight personal right?" asked Gobber. Valka just closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

"What?" asked Stoick finally catching on along with the rest of Berk. "What did Drago do?"

"I found him about five years ago with that Night Fury he called Toothless. He could do incredible things for both dragons and people and Drago took an interest in that," she said softly with tears in her eyes. "So yes to what you all are thinking. He took my Hiccup and I don't think I will get him back."


	2. What Happened

**Hey guys. I'm so excited about my first story. I'm determined to finish it. It's going to be a full length story so bear with me guys. **

**Reviews are always welcome so send some.**

**Oh and to clear up any confusion, this takes place during the second movie so that's what everyone looks like. Hiccup left sometime during the first movie, but exactly when you will have to find out. The dragon sanctuary is destroyed and the white alpha is dead, but there might be some flashbacks here and there. And don't worry Hiccup POV is coming up.**

**And I forgot to do this last time but Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Anything not from my own mind is owned by people that actually have money.**

**Warnings: Some violence at the end.**

**~~~~~~I'm the nice line break named Fred and I like frogs~~~~~~~~~~~**

Everyone was stunned to silenced. You could hear the sheep in the meadow on the other side of town. Everyone was staring at Valka completely confused. The entire Outcast fleet could be in their harbor and no one would take notice.

"So Hiccup's alive?" asked Fishlegs hopefully. Hiccup was always nice to him and always would listen to him go on and on about the Book of Dragons. His inventions, even though they didn't always work, were fun and innovative.

"Not likely, I mean he's Hiccup people. If he was stupid enough to leave Berk and he was stupid enough to get captured by this Drago guy. It sounds like I could take him. He hides behind dragons for Thor's sake and we all know who the best dragon killer is," said Snotlout with an air of arrogance around him. Some of the younger Vikings looked up at him with wonder at being the hope and heir of the tribe (though not maybe not for long as it seems) but everyone else looked on with indignant faces.

"Hiccup was, is the most courageous, smartest, and kindest person that I knew… know and I am proud to call him my son," said Valka with fierce determination. Stoick still couldn't believe that she was here, right in front of him. He hadn't moved from the spot where he learned that both his son and wife were dragon riders. Dragon riders that was a big concept to understand. Gobber must have understood his predicament because he dived right in.

"Okay everyone party's over. Yes the chief's wife is back home and yes, she does ride a dragon. But we will talk about the warning she has brought and decide on our next move. So I call a meeting of the elders and leaders in the Great Hall. Anyone not on the committee, which is most of ya, don't bother coming in. We will be watching the door," Gobber said in a moment of clear thought. The last of his little speech was mostly directed at the teens, i.e. the twins.

Everyone started following his orders moving either to the Great Hall or back to what they doing before. Stoick helped Valka up from the ground and started walking to the Great Hall. He called out "Until further notice, no one is to attack this Stormcutter or any other dragon that is not causing any harm. We don't want any fights that can be prevented if we truly have a war coming for us," said Stoick.

Everyone wasn't really happy with this decision, but understood the reason behind it. The meeting in the hall then started.

"We can't deal with the devils they will bring ruin onto us!"

"But if the chief's family did it, it can't be so horrible."

"Is that so, well then why did Hiccup leave? Why has no one else discovered this 'secret'?"

"We just need them for this supposed war and then they can leave."

"But can we trust any of them?"

"What's the true story with Hiccup?"

All of these questions and arguments flew across the table. Most were directed at the chief and his wife, both of whom were still shocked about really seeing the other for the first time in twenty years. And now the Great Hall is pretty huge, so huge in fact that it could fit the entire village during times of blizzards. But during this debate, everyone felt cramped by the other, trying to get their say in the matter. The yelling got to such a volume that no one could distinguish one word from another until,

"Everyone shut up! We will conduct this meeting in a calm and collective matter, especially due to its importance. Now I want you all to know that while this does involve my immediate family I will do what I can to protect this tribe. This tribe as a whole comes first," said Stoick who appeared to have overcome his shock. Valka had a face that was both proud and disappointed as if she wanted what Stoick said, but also had her own desires.

"So we need to know everything you know about Drago. From what I remember he only had a few armored dragons to his name," said Stoick.

"While that is important and we will get to it, I'm more interested in Hiccup. I mean why did he leave and who's to say that he didn't just go with Drago in the first place. He could be betraying us right now with secrets of Berk," stated Spitelout with a lot of support behind him.

"Hiccup would never betray this tribe," said Valka, "He has done everything in his power to protect the dragons he meets along with you all, a bunch of dragon killers. Now why would he do that for a tribe that forced him to leave in the first place. I know this because the first time I saw him was after he defeated the Red Death, the queen of the closest dragon nest, and almost died from blood loss. He gave up a leg to save you all. Why don't you think you have dragon raids anymore? Hiccup is that reason.

"And as to him going voluntarily with Drago he wouldn't have left Toothless behind and he sure as Hel wouldn't have been tied up and bleeding with a sword through his arm!" finished Valka.

Everyone looked a little shocked at what she said. Hiccup defending them, the people that made his life horrible?

"Is he really the reason the dragons don't attack anymore?" asked Gobber a little tentatively. Valka looked up and nodded slightly. "Well, from one missing limb to another, that fact right there is good enough to land me his trust. And he's Hiccup, loyal to a fault I always say."

"Could we hear more about the attack on the dragon sanctuary as you call it? It may give us a fuller understanding of what we are up against." Asked a tall female Viking. Everyone agreed wanting to hear what had happened to their lost heir. Valka again nodded and said okay.

**Flashback**

The sky was darkening with the smoke of the burning ships. Dragon and men laid dead in the water and sand of the beach. The white Alpha was on its last life, trying to save what it sought to protect. Valka and Cloudjumper were trying to distract the black Alpha with limited success. They only managed to get knocked into the mountain and buried underneath a pile of rubble.

Off to the side of the mountain, near the large opening that the Alpha had created, was a small cave with a black dragon inside. His eyes were drooping and he was losing consciousness fast. A deep wound to his side kept him from flying along with the ropes jamming up his tail prosthetic. He had been struck with a specially design arrow that can pierce dragon hide with ease. Though his wound wouldn't turn out to be fatal, he could be of no help to anyone on the outside.

In the mist of all of the fighting were two men, well one man and a young adult. Having an intense conversation.

"Dragons can be peaceful, you don't have to have domination over others," yelled Hiccup trying to buy some time. He knew that the Alpha had only minutes left and he had to protect Toothless.

"Dragons only cause ruin and destruction and are to only be used in that way. When will you learn that domination is the key to everything. Though you do seem to have an understanding with the beasts. Join me, and we can rule this world. With your knowledge of dragon control and my Alpha, no one could stand in our way," said Drago in his sickening voice.

"I will never join you," spat Hiccup with disgust, "Only a fool would follow you."

"No only a fool would disobey." And with that he attacked. He brought out his long, pointed javelin and swung at Hiccup. Hiccup being prepared for this unhooked Inferno and sparked its blaze.

The weapons clashed. Hiccup seeing an opening swung at Drago's left arm. But all he got was the clang of metal against metal. Drago looked on with anger and slight amusement. He turned his javelin to stab at Hiccup but Hiccup ducked under. The weapon clashed again and again creating an intricate dance between the two opponents. The heat from Inferno was getting to Drago's javelin, making the handle start to burn. Before that happen, Drago saw his moment and swept Hiccup's legs from underneath him. As Hiccup started to fall, he jabbed his weapon and disarmed him sending Inferno way out of reach.

He then stabbed the point through Hiccup's right arm, immobilizing him. Hiccup gritted his teeth against an unwanted scream, trying to get back onto his feet.

"Where is your dragon now boy. Look around you. Your way has lost. Total control is the way of the land. Its either kill or be killed and I intend to kill as much as I can."

And Hiccup then looked around, horrified at what he saw. He saw hundreds of dragon, some he knew personally being capture and tied up. He saw Drago's men overwhelming the island. He saw the white Alpha fall to the black one, defeated and dead. He saw the rest of the dragons fall under the power of the Alpha. But what he didn't see was what worried and relieved him the most. He didn't see Toothless or his mother anywhere. Either they were dead or somewhere out of the power of the Alpha. He was hoping for the latter.

"You see now nothing will stand in my way. Nothing, not even that pathetic island of Berk you're from." Hiccup looked at Drago with shock. How did her know about Berk? "Oh, I've always known where your little whore of a mother was from, it wasn't hard to see the connection. So that must make you the son of Stoick the Vast. What shame he must have felt. But I still have a bone to pick with him."

"What are you going to do now? Kill me?" asked Hiccup hoping to stall and give his mother and Toothless time to leave. Though he really didn't want to die.

"What kill you? No. As much as I hate to say this, you are more useful to me alive," Drago said with a purr. Hiccup looked up with surprise. What use did he have? "Oh, you know all of these dragon secrets that would make my line of work so much quicker and that you were the former heir of Berk must mean you know their defense strategies."

"I would never tell you. I would rather die than see you attack Berk with my help."

"Oh, but you don't really have a choice," said Drago before he knocked Hiccup up. He looked up and spied Valka climbing out of the pile of rubble and smiled. He called up to her, "Let this be a lesson to all the defy me. No one will stand in my way. I will have the secrets of the so called 'Dragon Master' even if it kills him." And with that he picked up (more like dragged) Hiccup to his ship and called back the Alpha. All the newly conquered dragon followed except the injured ones.

Hiccup was thrown in the ship's brig and Valka was left staring at the last place she saw her son: in the arms of Drago Bludvist.


	3. When Will It End

**Hey peoples that I can't believe are reading this. Thanks for reading! All reviews both bad and good are accepted and even encouraged. What I really am doing, besides giving my creativity an outlet, is to better my writing abilities (especially with the English I'm in). So go ahead and press that little button, you know you want to.**

**IMPORTANT: I will be updating randomly, yes I know you guys hate that. But it will be frequent, I want to finish this (it's going to be long), and I will update at least once a week. More on the weekends and/or days I don't have homework (which isn't that often) so bare with be guys.**

**Disclaimer: and so I don't forget, I own nothing. This is just the baby of my over-active imagination.**

**Warnings: Violence and mentions of torture at the end.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~I'm just a sad little orphaned line-break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Everyone was stunned to silence. That was what they were up against, that is the man that took Hiccup? It was unbelievable. Everyone was still shell-shocked until…

"So we only have until Hiccup cracks and tells this madman about Berk? Okay then we better start preparing right away," said Spitelout with a hint of urgency and disgust.

"Now hold on there, it seems that this Drago guy could take us on any day. Why would he need Hiccup? I mean what secret could we have that could hold up against that monstrosity he controls?" said Gobber.

Valka with a clear look in her eyes responded with, "You're right Gobber. If he wanted to, he could wipe out Berk tomorrow. But he wants total control. He wants to master the dragons and Hiccup has been the only one that has come close to taking that control away."

"What do you mean?" asked Stoick with confusion.

"Hiccup was able to keep Toothless, before he was hurt, out of the control of both of the Alphas. I can't even do that with Cloudjumper. Now if it's because Toothless is a Night Fury or it's something that Hiccup does, we don't know. But that's what Drago wants to find out. As to attacking Berk, I expect that he won't attack for a while. He knows that I will warn you, so he wants to make an example out of you (like he's doing with Hiccup). If he can take down one of the strongest tribes at their full power, then everyone will know that he can't be stopped. And winter is almost here, he'll want to attack with his armada and if the ocean is frozen over, there's not much he could do. We have some time to prepare for the worst."

"You keep mentioning Hiccup's dragon. I Night Fury you say? Well, I wouldn't mind seeing one of those with me own eyes," said Gobber.

"Oh, Toothless, yeah, he's down in the cove out past Raven Point. He can fly, but not into combat with his injury still healing."

"What you brought the "unholy offspring of lightning and death itself" to Berk? How can we know that's safe. It could attack at any moment," squealed Spitelout.

"Hold on now. That's what my wife said. Toothless, is it, won't attack Berk. And he's also injured isn't that correct?" said Stoick.

"Yes, he is. If you all really do want to meant him, then I must ask you to not bring any weapons. He's still upset about Hiccup and meeting big, hairy Vikings won't really help him.

Everyone looked put out by that but understood. The entire hall got up to go see this mystical dragon. But as they opened the door they spied a teen they weren't expecting up against it.

"Astrid, what are you doing here?" asked Stoick. Astrid look at the crowd knowing that she had been caught. She had an unmistakable look of terror on her face.

"Were you trying to listen in on our meeting lassie," Gobber said with amusement. Astrid stole a look at Valka trying to convey a message without words.

Valka got the message, but decided that honesty was the best policy at the moment, to the horror of Astrid. "Oh, so this is the reason that Hiccup would send random letters off to who knows where. I knew that someone had captured his heart," Valka said with a knowing smile. If Astrid looked scared before, she was now completely terrified now. The rest of the company was shocked once again at this revelation.

"You knew… You knew that he was alive and you didn't tell me. Why Astrid?" a heartbroken Stoick said.

Astrid finally found her voice, "I wanted to tell, but I couldn't and the Hiccup left and he promised me not to tell, and I agreed because he would be banished and you were wrong about dragons and the bond is real and I haven't killed a dragon since dragon training. He was suppose to come back and help and I knew nothing about Drago and now he's probably dead and…"

As she trailed off, the everyone else stood still, listening to her confessions. "You mean to tell me you helped Hiccup leave and then got a dragon of your own to ride while also meeting up secretly with Hiccup?" asked Stoick menacingly.

Astrid gathered her courage and stood her ground. "Yes," she said, "I did, well he left after I found out about Toothless, but I did keep it a secret. It was all to protect him. He was suppose to just get rid of the evil queen and come back but he kept saying something was holding him up. I only saw him twice after he left though." She said this last part mostly to Valka and Stoick.

"I saw him about a year after he left with his new foot and everything, and it was then that he helped me find Stormfly." At this everyone was shocked again. How many of their own had a dragon?

"The second time was about a year ago and only for a day. He said something about a new threat to dragons and told me to be on my guard. Any other time I contacted him was by letters and that was just reassurance that we were both still alive. Honestly I didn't know anything about Drago or Valka and seriously would you have listened to me," she finished almost out of breathe. For someone that had been keeping to herself lately, this whole speech was a surprise.

The group listened to her story, some nodding their head in agreement. Stoick looked conflicted at this news. "Astrid, we will deal with you with-holding information later. Right now we will see this dragon the Hiccup has trained and confirm the rest of my wife's story. But I am expecting to meet your little… friend as well," he finished.

Astrid just looked relived at the statement. Hopefully she could save off of punishment for a while. Gobber looked at her with a funny face. "He didn't mention anything to ya. Seems awfully suspicious of him. But then again he always had his little secrets. I remember one time he hid a live goat in the shop…" he trailed off. Everyone laughed a little remembering all of Hiccup's exploits over the years.

The group plus Astrid then traveled into the forest to meet Toothless, who hopefully hadn't gotten into trouble yet.

**~~~~~~~~~~~I have no idea what I'm doing here~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The walk to the cove was a quick one filled with a tense silence. Cloudjumper had followed the group causing a few missteps due to fright. Astrid was walking silently next to Valka still alarmed and angry that Hiccup had kept such huge secrets from her. Not just Astrid was feeling this way. Both Valka and Stoick were concerned that their son had apparently not trusted them enough with certain knowledge, different they may be. Gobber was just trying to image the little boy from the forge being kidnapped for his talents. Sure he may be smart, but smart enough to cause the interest of a madman with a dragon army. It's something he would have never imagined. Right up there with training dragons and wives coming back from the dead.

The group came to the beautiful cove. Astrid looked and realized that nothing had changed since the last time she had been there a little over a year ago.

"This was where he hid him," she whispered, but everyone still heard her so she continued, "This was where he kept Toothless while they were learning to fly together. It's where he became so good at dragon training."

The Vikings couldn't believe it. Hiccup had managed to fool them for almost four months while also keeping a dangerous animal hidden in the forest.

They made their way down to the floor next to the pond. Valka stepped forward and called out to Toothless. A weak growl to their left responded. Out behind a large stone came a sleek, black body. If it wasn't for the bandages in its side and its slight limp, most would consider the creature beautiful and graceful. It had the green eyes of a cat and was bearing its teeth at them. Well, most of them.

Valka raced forward to prevent any accidents. "Oh no big boy. They are our allies. They're going to help fight against Drago." At that the dragon stopped its growling but still had a defensive pose to its body. It then spied Astrid and bounded up to her like a lost puppy. Astrid just held her ground and took his licks.

"Yes, Toothless, I missed you too. Yes, I'm going to help get back Hiccup," she said. At the mention of Hiccup Toothless became subdued. He gained a faraway look in his eyes, remembering that day. He then took notice of the rest of the crowd. Not caring of their opinion, he walked off to the pond to take a drink.

"That's the most active I've seen him since Hiccup was taken," Valka said with sorrow.

"So that's a Night Fury. It seems more like a giant cat," said Gobber trying to bring up the mood. Toothless hearing this observation just bared his teeth with a short hiss. "See proving my point exactly."

"Oh he can be quite a big softie, but don't forget. He was most likely the one who took out half your catapults," responded Valka.

Seeing that everyone had believed that Toothless wouldn't murder them in their sleep (well most of them), Astrid called out in a high pitched scream. The Vikings were alarmed thinking an attack was upon them. But then a single Nadder flew down from the north having been hiding/sleeping in a cave. It came to a stop next to Astrid who in turn jumped upon her.

"This is Stormfly everyone. She is my dragon and is the reason that I have changed my mind about them." Valka went up to Stormfly inspecting her mentally and coming up with no health problems.

The group, though thinking about giving dragons a chance, kept a good distance back. "So you said that us being nice to dragons will help us protect the village," asked Stoick.

"Yes, having a force of dragon riders will be a surprise to Drago while also there being a ground assault. We can figure out a different tactic to battle the Alpha later."

"I have an idea," said Astrid perking up, "I say we have an academy for anyone that wants to sign up can while everyone else stays on the ground. Only the people that want to fly can."

"I will take that into consideration Astrid, though it seems a good idea. Now what our focus should be is preparing for this attack. Valka be honest with me. Is there any way to get Hiccup back?" asked the chief.

"It's been a month since he was taken. That was how long it took for us to heal from our injures and fly here. Winter is close so there won't be any sign of Drago especially with him coming from the north. I have no idea where his main hideout is and looking for it would be suicide. So no I'm afraid there's nothing we can do but hope he's still alive and is with Drago when he attacks."

"Hold on, it's been a month since he was kidnapped! There's no way he's still alive…" Astrid called out with sorrow and anger.

"We can't know that for sure but yes it's unlikely. If he still is alive then he's on his own."

**~~~~~~~~Help me! I'm stuck in a line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hiccup's POV**

I don't know how long it's been since the last time I saw him. If I never see him again, it will be too soon. The last punishment took too much out of me, I can barely stand. I take that back; I can't stand at all without my prosthetic. They took it away to discourage me trying to escape. Ha! Like I could escape. With all the guards around me it's like they think I have a special power. Which I do in a way.

When was the last time I saw daylight or the ocean or eaten for that matter. We landed on an island about a week into our journey. I'm guessing we're staying here for the winter. Not that I'm going to be here by spring. Every few days they come up with a new challenge, a new way to train dragons. After me trying my best to just let them free, they gave up on me voluntary helping.

My punishments started then. First just a few beating here and there, but then without getting any results Drago got creative. He started personally drawing on my back and chest with knives. He had his men whip me 'til there was no skin left. He broke my right leg saying that I was completely worthless now then along with cutting off the rest of my stump to as close to my knee and he possibly could.

There are too many different ways he used to get answers, but I held true. But a part of me was thinking what secrets did he want. I already told him to create a bond, but he doesn't see dragons that way.

What's the worst about my little punishments is that after every one of them, you know after I've healed enough so I won't die, they take me into the arena and send dragon after dragon at me. Now I pride myself in my ability to train most any dragon. But doing it with one (or sometimes no) legs or when I'm bleeding down my backside is a challenge that I don't mind not repeating any time soon. All I can manage is to calm them down enough so they won't attack me. Or maybe it's just dragon pity yea!

Now I know I sound all depressing like, but I'm tired of this place. When will Drago realize I'm nothing special. He doesn't need me for the attack on Berk and he has his own Alpha in his command for crying out loud.

I heard noises coming down the hall and I listen. It's been around two months since I got on this godforsaken island (according to my wonderful wall markings that is). Then a light comes around the corner. Yea, it's my most favorite person in the world, Drago. What did I do this time?

He opens my door and I just lay there, it's not like I can do anything else.

"Why don't you stand up when your superior is in the room," he says with his horrible voice. I mean has he not taken a drink of water in years or something.

"I would if we were in an actually room and not a cell. And if my leg wasn't broken, thanks for that by the way. And if I saw my superior somewhere around because all I see is some idiotic madman looking for something that's right in front of his nose." Yep, probably not the best thing to say, but hey, it's the other chance at rebellion/fun I get around here.

"You're going to pay for that little slip," he whispers. The then motions to his guard to drag me along for the ride. We end up in a room that I've come to know and hate. Yep, that's my blood in my little bleeding corner. They clamp me in chains to the wall at the back. Drago walks up to me with a large poker in his hands. He places its point in the fire in the middle of the room and waits for the tip to turn white. He looks at the poker and then back at me with a smile. "This is going to be fun," he whispers.

Yeah, I'm regretting that little rebellion already as my screams echo off the walls.

**Okay not as proud as I thought I would be but hey, I think the it ended well, for us at least. Don't forget to send tons of reviews.**


	4. To Break Free

**Hey guys. I am loving all the readers and the followers. I can't believe it. This chapter has a lot planned for it so be ready.**

**Warnings: violence, torture, the usual stuff that happened in Drago's prison**

**Disclaimer: If I owned How to Train Your Dragon, the third would come out in 2016 instead of 2018. So no none of this is mine.**

**~~~~~~~~Line break Line break Line break (boring…)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hiccup's POV**

My head hurts just looking around my little cell. It's freezing in here yet I don't know where the cold comes from. The prison was deep underground in the massive tunnel network inside whatever island I was on. I think Berk has a tunnel network from Whispering Deaths, but it has nothing on this. All that's in this cell, besides me and my chains, was a bucket to relive myself (just out of reach with my chains) and some suspicious bloodstains off in the corner, probably mine.

They haven't fed me in at least three days, well three punishments or dragon training adventures. If I wasn't a twig before, I am now. I'm kind of annoyed at that. I had bulked up a lot these past five years. Now I'm just wasting away. Okay yeah I think that last hit to the head messed up my mind a little.

I take stock of my injures: there's a mending right broken leg that I can put most of my weight on, multiple knife and burn wounds along my back and chest with the notable ones being the one on my right arm and one that stretches diagonally across my back from my left hip to my right shoulder and then from my right shoulder across my chest back to my left hip, completely circling me. He had fun with that one. There's my back full of whip lashes and a string of bruises from the earlier beatings. My arms look like they belong to a depressed pyromaniac.

I hear movement coming from down the hall. It must be my personal guards because there's no other prisoner on this hall. It's time for dragon training. Never thought that would carry a bad connotation for me.

"Can't believe that Sonja left that Changewing loose. It completely blew a hole in the arena before we could capture the beast," said guard number one.

"Yeah, but poor guy. We won't be seeing anymore of him now," said the chubby guard number two.

As they neared my cell, I gathered up my strength to stand up. These guards seem a little nicer than my others. Usually they come in with their weapons raised wanting a little entertainment before my appointment. Maybe they were just thinking about the fate of their fellow guard.

They didn't say anything as they grabbed my chains and surprised me. They had my prosthetic.

"Drago thinks that you should be pulling your own weight," said guard number one with less force than expected, "so you will be walking both to and from places on your own."

With the prosthetic on and the other leg on the mend, I felt a stirring of optimism. That is until I started walking. It was almost physically impossible with such weak legs and with me being dragged everywhere for two months, it was as if my body had forgotten how to walk. Each step was a torture of its own. And I thought that think was a sign of truce. Nope.

Once in the arena, they future humiliate me by taking the prosthetic away. Well, at least I'm used to it. And without the pre-beating, I'm feeling a little energized. I look up at the ceiling. Yep, there's the hole. It's about the exact same size as a Changewing. I look at the cloudy sky and realize that's it the first since I was moved here that I have seen natural light.

Drago must have noticed my observations and due the wrong conclusion. "Don't even think about escaping, there are guards at every corner from here to the harbor. You wouldn't get past the front gate."

Not like that was on my mind. Sure I've thought of escaping, had multiple plans in fact. But it's as if Drago could read my mind because as soon as a plan came to light, he implemented new security around me or made it impossible for me to move.

The challenge for me today is a Nadder. Huh, what's with the niceness today? The dragon came up to me as if threatened. I prepared myself any way I could which amount to me crawling up to the wall and pulling myself up to one leg. I'm ready.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yo esta uno gato verde~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Astrid's POV (same time as Hiccup POV)**

It's been a month since my entire world changed. Since that day that Berk found out the secret I've been keeping for five years. I still don't want to think about the look of betrayal Stoick had on his face when he found out about my connection with his son's disappearance. But it kept Hiccup alive and that's all that mattered. Well until now when he had to go and get himself kidnapped. I knew one of these days he would get in over his head. Everyone, including Valka, believes that he's dead, but he can't be. He just can't.

Only Toothless, Stoick, and I still think that he has a chance. Well Toothless is just stubborn and Stoick doesn't fully know what he's up against, even if he knows personally what Drago can do. But I feel he's still alive. He must be.

As to what's happening in the village, change is the answer, starting with Berk's own dragon training academy. It's right where the old dragon killing arena was housed. Only the Vikings my age and the new teens have joined though. Everyone else of the older generation still doesn't trust them. Only a freak accident a month ago really showed them how much they can do for us.

**Flashback (Astrid's POV)**

We were walking back up to the village with the dragons in tow. Toothless was going to be slowly introduced to everyone as he had been determined not to be a threat. Or at least Valka would be able to reign him in if need be.

Stormfly had wondered off towards the back of the group. I was next to Valka like before, still praying to every god I knew to not have Stoick change his mind and banish me.

Then a rustling in the bushed caught my attention. A growl sounded from behind them. I knew that sound. It brought back memories of failed hunting trips that ended with our game being stolen by…

"Wolves," cried a member of the company. The pack, not the biggest I've seen but still large enough for some fright, gathered in front as if thinking of the best plan to bring us down. They obliviously hadn't smelt the nearby dragon.

As soon as I thought that, Stormfly and Cloudjumper flew overhead, straight at the pack. With a huge breathe, they both blasted the ground in front of them, driving the dogs back deeper into the forest. Toothless added his thoughts with a plasma blast of his own.

Everyone around stood with their mouths open. "They protected us," one stammered.

"Of course they will," said Valka, with almost a smug look on her face, "and they always will."

**End Flashback**

That changed a lot of people's minds. The academy was approved and we created a small force of dragon riders. Well they would actually be a force if they wouldn't stop fighting.

"It's my dragon."

"No it's mine."

"It has my saddle on it."

"That's my saddle. Look my name's on it."

"Guys your share a Zippleback. It's the same dragon," Fishlegs tried to reason with the twins, and failing.

As being the only experience dragon rider, I was the one in charge of the academy. Valka was off with the council working on defenses. With spring nearing and only a few breaks in the weather, we were working as fast as possible to figure out an idea for survival. Luckily the gods have been looking down on us and giving us a light winter.

I look back at the group arguing. We have come so much in this short time. Everyone is on their dragons with a bond they've created themselves. We can fly in formation and are starting to work on combat moves. But will it be enough? I can't say. And I don't want to test it.

Hiccup would be so much better at this than me. He would know everything about each dragon and be able to show everyone right off the bat their potential. But he's gone.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~I want COOKIES!~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dragon's (Nadder) POV**

They let me out today. I'm both excited and terrified. The Alpha is outside who makes me do horrible things. And that man made of dragon skin and metal. He smells of family who has done a personal wrong. The worst kind.

But outside is a chance to fly and be free and its light. And maybe there's food. I'll take my chances.

As I walk out, instead of the metal man there is a small hatchling. A hatchling that's hurt. Is this my food because I don't like the taste of human. Gets stuck in my teeth.

I look more closely at my prey. It had multiple cuts and burns. It looked like some of the other dragons after they disobeyed the metal man. Maybe he had disobeyed. But then I sniffed him. He had the scent of an Alpha. No that's not right. It wasn't the black Alpha or a full one. It was a dragon that had the potential to be one. A Night Fury. Maybe this boy was different. His eyes almost looked like a dragon as well. I slowed down my attack.

He held up his hands to show me that he was unarmed. As if he could do anything to me. I decided that if he had a Night Fury on his side I would give him a chance. He crawled along the ground to me and reached out. I stood still, while his hand touched that spot. It felt amazing and I knew that I could trust him. As a fall into bliss, I notice the hole in the ceiling. I could probably fit through it.

**Hiccup's POV Warning: some very mild one-sided slash for a paragraph**

This one stumped me. The dragon just knew I wasn't a threat, like it knew me. It didn't attack at all and only smelled… that's what happened. The smell of Toothless must still be on me. With the amount of licking I get from him it makes sense.

But besides that, the dragon was easy. It didn't have that crazed look in its eye from being near Drago or the black Alpha too long. It wasn't as roughed up and it didn't look as starved as others. I wasn't complaining as it let me scratch its neck.

"And that is exactly all you need to do under me," said Drago from out from behind me. What? "All you have to do is get them to be loyal to you and with you following me they will follow both."

"I would never follow you though," I said with as much force as I can muster from my spot beside the dragon.

"Oh, but you will. See I have you figured out. You protect things. People, dragons, whatever you find a fancy to. But you also have this way with dragons. Not force, though that is faster, but with whatever you do. But it lasts longer and saves time. You could join me and this would all be over, no more cell, no more punishment, and no more dragons suffering for your mistakes."

Ouch that hurt.

"But I know you won't come from your own free will. If you haven't broken by now, there's no way you will break in time for spring. But there is a way to force you. So I have a proposition. If you come freely, then I won't attack Berk. No we will start elsewhere. We will make this an empire that all will fear and you can be a part of it."

"And what if I refuse."

"Then Berk will burn to the ground with everyone dead. And you will watch knowing that you did this to them. They have no warning of war and I will destroy them." That's not right though.

"They do have a warning. Valka and Toothless would have told them about you." And they would have. Before I got myself kidnapped, we were planning on telling them about dragons and Drago together.

"Oh, but you see, your little whore of a mother and pathetic weakling of a dragon both died during my attack on the sanctuary. I looked them both in the eyes and saw them give up on you. I had won against them and I will win against you."

That's not possible, that's just not possible. They couldn't have died. I was with Drago the entire fight. But maybe after I lost. No. "You're lying. It's not possible!" I cried emotionally.

"I will never join you. You're just a madman looking for revenge on a species that as a whole didn't wrong you. They don't deserve this. And then you go and enslave people. People, as if you're no better than you say dragons are. But know this. My mother and Toothless are still alive and okay. You would have told me earlier otherwise. But even so, I will fight for what is right and just. Peace can happen for everyone. Just let go of the past. But I will never serve you. You can keep me here forever and lock me up in your dungeons but I will never break. And you will lose. Maybe not now or tomorrow, but you will lose in the end. Because monsters don't win and you can't stop fooling yourself because dragons aren't the monster, you are."

In that moment I decided that I need to escape. I needed to warn Berk. Despite my awesome speech, I can't take much more of this and I really don't want to die.

Drago didn't seem as angry as I expected though he did take a throwing knife and throw it into my right arm so fast I didn't see it leave his hand.

"Don't speak to me that way," he said quietly. I just take the pain, not being able to sit up from the ground. "You are the wrong one and you will see it in the end."

"But why do you even need me?" I cried, "You have power and ability to take over now, why include me." Okay I'm not helping my case but I need to know why I've been put through so much these past weeks.

" You have something in you that draws in dragons. If I can harness that power, I will become unstoppable. And because you interest me. You have that spark inside you that I find… vicious and beastly."

Okay, don't know how to take that some I'm gonna slowly walk/crawl away. Drago started coming towards me. "The reason is how different you are. So dragon like, yet you were raised by humans. How is that?"

"Well I guess I'm just special."

"Oh you really are," he finished. And made a motion to me. I panicked and prodded the dragon next to me. The Nadder perked up and looked at me. I made a slight movement to where Drago was approaching me. But I was too late. Drago's guards came into the arena distracting the Nadder away from me.

Drago grabbed me and dragged me along towards a room I hadn't noticed before. He threw me and before I could look at my surroundings he was on me. He grabbed a fistful of my hair as he forced his lips onto mine. His tongue was everywhere, my neck, my face, my mouth. I was so confused that I didn't fully understand my predicament until his hands drifted downwards. I then kicked back as hard as possible. Drago, caught off guard, was thrown onto his back on the floor.

Glancing to my left I saw a large sword, almost three-fourths my height. I wearily picked it up and pointed at Drago. I saw an opening and swung the sword as hard as possible at Drago's head. Stunned on the floor Drago drifted into an unconscious-like being.

I looked around the room for an escape hoping one would present itself to me. A small window stood at the corner of the room opposite the door. The room looked something like an office of sorts. Well, being and evil mastermind must take some organization.

My next problem was mobility and I had no time to fix it. Drago would wake up any moment or guards would stream through the door to take me back to my cell. Or next punishment. I don't think I would survive the encounter after what I did.

What almost happened? Drago was one moment threatening my family and the next on me. Talk about a mood swing. It was almost a sort of obsession. Any more delay on my part and… no I can't even think about that.

I just grab the oddly large but light sword and throw it out the window. With the wall as support, I pull myself through. Luckily there is no one around. I grab the sword and limp my way to a hiding spot. After not wearing my prosthetic for two months, I am pretty good at using a makeshift crutch to move. I figure I have less than five minutes to either find a perfect spot to hide or get off the island.

But the only way off the island is by boat or… dragon. The only trained dragon in the area is that Nadder, but by now she'll have been subdued. I take my only chance anyway and send out a call. If it doesn't work, hopefully the guards will just think I'm another dragon.

A few seconds past and I'm starting plan B when I hear it. A distinct dragon roar in distress. Then out of a building that has to be the arena comes a shape. It's the Nadder flying out of the hole the Changewing made.

It makes its way over to me and I can't believe it. I jump on and hope that she is okay with me hitching a ride.

Now to get off this island. I hear a cry of alarm and know that Drago is awake. With the sword next to me and me holding on I urge the new Nadder, which I have named Hope in my head, to take off. As we fly up towards the clouds, archers are taking their positions below. We might not make it.

Arrows fly past us at high speed. One hits the tip of Hope's tail and another the side of her left leg, but she stays aloft. I can hear Drago's orders of my death from below and I feel a sense of dread.

As soon as that feeling comes to being a burst of pain announces itself in my lower back/left side, my right arm, and my stump. How three arrows found their mark at the same time is beyond me. But I stay on. I've come too far to quit now. I have Hope right faster and soon we are out of range.

The only thing that's on my mind, besides the pain, is to get to Berk and warn them. I'm losing blood fast and without any breaks for rest I estimate a good day of flight to reach my destination. That's cutting it close. I tell Hope to find Berk and steer her in the right direction of South. Now all she has to do is find it.

I try up my wounds as best I can and begin the journey. I have to warn Berk, Astrid, Dad, all the villagers. If mom and Toothless are dead, they are all I have left. I have to warn them.

I have to warn Berk.

They aren't dead.

I have to warn them.

They aren't dead, dead.

I have to warn, I have to

Dead…

I have to…


	5. To Arrive

**Hey guys I am so sorry about this late update. The past month have been busy with plenty of tests and me working three days a week. Hopefully I will make it up to you with this chapter (fingers crossed). **

**So yeah leave reviews guys, I have a general idea of the plot line from here and some characters from the TV series might show up (depending on how productive I am) later on. But I am always open to any criticism/ideas/any form of help you send in review form.**

**Disclaimer: I work for a catering company. Do you think I own Dragons or anything here?  
>(The answer is no)<strong>

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Halleluiah It's Here~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Third POV**

"So what is he like," asked Stoick. It had been a long day. The riders had no success in their maneuvers, there was a band of people that were totally against the dragons (led by Mildew), and even though it had been almost a month since Valka had returned, he still couldn't believe it. Here she was in front of him, alive and well, and telling him that his son was alive, how even long that may be.

He wanted to know everything about his son. Apparently he had missed everything that Hiccup was growing up. And then there's the fact that he rides a dragon.

"Well, from what I hear from Gobber, he's just the same. Maybe a little more outgoing, but always tinkering and trying to avoid conflict," said Valka with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah well that is Hiccup, but what was he up to. What has he accomplished?" said Stoick still wanting his son to make him proud.

"Well you knew him longer than I, surely you have some knowledge of what he can accomplish, but then again he was always a little different."

"A little, yeah you could say that. It's just, I never gave him the time of day. With me being chief even if he was into the things normal Vikings are, I still wouldn't have had the time I wanted to spend with him. But I never made it a goal to be with him and to this day I regret knowing that part of the reason why he left was me. I mean, I would have never listened to him about dragons thinking that they had killed you Val. I probably would have disowned him."

"That's true, he always said you were stubborn and hard-headed, but I guess that's where he got it from. You know that he looked up to you. He saw a true leader in you; in how you ran the village. He once confessed to me that not only was his lizard friend the reason for his departure, but also the fact that he was next in line. He told me that being chief was one of the scariest thoughts he ever had. Which to me makes no sense. I've seen him do things with both dragons and people that would blow your mind."

"Reason, he doesn't hate me?" asked Stoick, hope clearly present in his eyes.

"No he doesn't. I suspect he considered you a role model." Stoick just looked ecstatic and shocked at that.

"What sort of adventures have him and that beast of his been though?" Valka looked up and laugh. She couldn't believe that her husband, the one she thought would never change, was asking about Hiccup's Night Fury.

"Well, that beast is named Toothless, as you well know." She then went on to explain this night when Hiccup and Toothless were captured by pirates from the south. "Only hearing stories about dragons, Hiccup, was able to convince them that Toothless was a long-lost god trapped in a dragon body and that he was his champion charged with patrolling the seas. He scared them so much that they practically swore off stealing and gave him their loot from past heists. Hiccup came back to the sanctuary laughing his head off on how the pirates were the first ones to be completely scared of his fishbone frame."

Toothless, hearing the story about his rider, came over to sit by Valka. His side with nearly healed up, but no matter what Valka or Astrid did, he wouldn't go flying with anyone. Stoick gave a nervous look at him. Even after a month under the same roof, having the "unholy offspring of lightning and death itself" inside with you took a while to get used to.

Gods, he missed this. Just having a talk with his wife. He never would have been able to forgive dragons like he had without her there. It would have taken a huge sacrifice on someone's part to fully convince him otherwise.

"So I've asked this before but Val, is there any way he's still alive. I mean Drago didn't kill him on the battlefield, that's got to mean something."

Valka looked away, not wanting her husband to see the doubt in her eyes. "It's possible, but it's hard to say what he wanted. Hiccup won't give him an inch, and Drago will see that as an act of defiance. All I really want to say is that unless we know exactly what we are up against, and if we can get our act together, then Hiccup is on his own."

And with that both Valka and Toothless made their way to bed. Stoick took a long look at them not knowing whether to be happy at her return, or terrified as to what it means.

**~~~~~~~~~~Boots the cat is attacking me!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Third POV**

It was a beautiful morning. Well as beautiful as you can get a few degrees south of hopeless. It had stopped snowing and the terrors were out singing their "wonderful" songs. The village was just starting to wake up like it always did at the break of dawn. They had fallen into a sort of pattern this past month. The teens and the academy would follow Valka and Astrid in some exercise to strengthen the bond between dragon and rider. Then Stoick and the rest of the council would continue in their search of defenses and strategies for the upcoming war.

Gobber had even hired a crew to start making more weapons. Valka had brought along Hiccup's journal that held many different starting blueprints for war-machines and the like. All together it was a normal morning. But then one of the look-outs spotted something.

"Dragons!"

It was the morning Valka came all over again. Everyone was making a mad dash to their weapons, though most had them on hand, and to their positions for any attack.

"This can't be Drago can it? I mean that the ocean hasn't completely thawed yet, we're only just now warming back up," stated Gobber with a true point.

"Yes, but it could be a someone checking our defenses, sizing us up. Drago could be planning his attack based on our reaction to these dragons," said Astrid. She had been taking on more and more leadership, wanting to protect her home and avenge Hiccup.

"They don't look too harmful. There's only three or four of them. Maybe they're just passing by," said Valka and everyone decided to agree with her point. Until the dragons started heading for the plaza.

Everyone made their way to the village center where the dragons were preparing to land. Toothless, who had been standing by, starting growling in defense of his territory. The Nadder, Timberjack, and Thunderdrum just gave slightly annoyed looks at him as if they had something better to do.

The Vikings were stunned, what wild dragon would purposely fly and land in a crowd of dangerous and armed Vikings. Even the ones that were "trained" were still shaky around the non-rider Vikings and their riders themselves. That was everyone's thought until something groaned from the back of the Nadder. In their shock and surprise they had assumed that the dragons were rider-less. But there on the back was a small little human.

It looked worse for wear; large wounds cover its body and its clothes were just stitchings of rags. How the man survived the cold weather was beyond them. The man, as it was determined, started to crawl up or at least shake its head. Getting the message, Valka slowing approached him. But before she got close enough, the man shifted and fell to the ground.

It was then that his face was revealed. Long, shaggy brown hair, a slightly large nose, and a small scar along his chin was all Valka needed before she burst into tears.

"Oh my boy, you've done the impossible again."

Stoick, wondering what she was mumbling about, came up to her to see the mysterious man. He took one look at him and then looked back at the crowd. He then addressed them.

"This man need immediate medical attention. I want those three dragons looked after. And will somebody help my wife," he shouted.

Everyone was shocked but got moving, but not before Spitelout asked the question they were all thinking. "Who is this man and why are we helping him?"

"Because, he's my son. Everyone Hiccup has come home."

**Yes I know it is incredibly short buy hopefully the next one with everyone's reactions and Hiccup waking up will make up for it. Just don't hurt me for it. Reviews are helpful, in fact they are encouraged.**


End file.
